Missed Calls
by BeachCat
Summary: BeachCat's first Oneshot! When she can't reach Shinichi's cell phone, Ran starts leaving messages on his home phone. Sad stuff occurs! Please read and review! X3


Author's Note:

Hi! I'm BeachCat and this is my first fan fiction! So if you don't like it, tell me why so I can get better! Please don't curse my existence if I do a bad job… remember I'm still a beginner.

Disclaimer: I do not, and probably never will, own Detective Conan/Case Closed. I don't even own my ideas because there are no original ideas… but hey, whoever copyrights them first gets dibs! (I thought I had an original idea once and it turned out someone already wrote that book... grrrr)

* * *

Missed Calls

Riiiing… Riiiiing…Riiiing… beep! The phone ceased its ringing. The display lit up again. Another missed call. "Hello, you've reached Kudou Shinichi. I'm not here at the moment. If you have a case for me, please leave a message. I'll get back to you as soon as I can." … beep!

"…" click…

She had called again, but didn't leave messages anymore. She just wanted to here his voice… just to here his promise he never kept. _"I'll get back to you as soon as I can." _

…But he never did.

The phone's light blinked on and off, but it made the room no brighter. A slight breeze from the cracked window lifted the curtains just enough to let moonlight in, bathing the room in a soft, blue light. It was just enough to see the shadowy inhabitants of the room. Besides the phone and the table it sat on, there were only a few more objects. There was a desk jutting out from the opposite wall and next to it, a full and rather old looking bookshelf. The desk itself was cluttered with papers, files, and the like; a lamp bent over the mess, still and dark.

As the light reached the far right corner of the room, a small, shadowed figure stirred. It stood, stumbled to the phone, and lifted it.

After pressing the message button, a computerized voice said, "You have nine messages. If you wish to listen to them please push –" Beep!

"First message received one month ago…"

"Hi Shinichi, it's Ran. I couldn't call your cell to talk to you. It says it's not turned on. If you get this message please call me back. Anyway, everything is pretty normal with me. My dad solved another case, but I swear if he keeps his 'I-just-solved-a-case-but-I-don't-remember-doing-it' act I'll go crazy. Conan-kun is keeping busy. He and his little friends are always getting into trouble, playing their detective games. Speaking of Conan's troubles, Dad took his cell phone away. Apparently he got a call late last night and woke dad up. Well anyway, I hope you get back soon Shinichi. I'm having a hard time copying all those notes for you. Jaa mata!"

"End of first message… Second message received three weeks ago…"

"Hello Shinichi. It's Ran. I still haven't heard from you, but it's okay, you're probably really busy with that big case you've been working on. I'm okay and –" "Oi, Ran…-hick- when's dinner going to be -hick- ready?" "Dad, I'm on the phone… My dad is, um, working hard on another case… But I'm a little worried about Conan-kun. All the sudden he started acting strangely. He's been really jumpy and he's always tired. I think he may be having trouble sleeping… Hurry up and finish that case and get back here."

"End of second message… Third message received two weeks and four days ago…"

"Hey Shinichi, it's Ran again. I know you haven't been home yet… but if you do come home and get this message, could you come see Conan. I'm really getting worried about him. I caught him mumbling in his room about… something… and when I came in he looked like he was expecting a ghost. I think he might be hiding something… Shinichi…you need to come home soon."

"End of third message… Fourth message received two weeks and two days ago…"

"Current Kudou household resident, your bills have not been paid this last month… We are no longer receiving payment from Mr. and Mrs. Kudou and can no longer contact them. Please call –" Beep!

"Message deleted… Fifth message received one week and three days ago…"

"Hi Shinichi… it's me again… The other day Conan's uncle took him back to America… He looked really sad that he had to go. He took a long time to say goodbye… That's probably what's been bothering him these past few weeks. Of course, dad was happy to be rid of Conan… but I wish he didn't have to go… He's been like a little brother to me… and sometimes I thought that he was… no, never mind. I can't really blame Conan for not wanting to go with his uncle. With his long silvery hair, black over coat and hat, and cold eyes… he scared me too. Please come back soon, I miss you."

"End of fifth message… Sixth message received one week ago…"

"Shinichi, I've been really missing you… There have been a lot of weird things happening… Dad has all the sudden stopped doing his "Sleeping Kogorou" thing and has been losing work… and lately a lot of people have been going away and they can't say when they'll be back… After Conan left, Professor Agasa had to leave but didn't say why… and I didn't see him take Haibara-chan with him…and then Kazuha called and said Heiji disappeared… Everyone seems to be dropping off the planet… Please come back… I miss you…"

"End of sixth message… seventh message received four days ago …"

"Shinichi… I found Conan's cell phone under my dad's bed today and I turned it back on… then when I called your cell… Conan's phone rang… why would _he_ have _your_ phone? I don't know what's going on… but I want to know…"

"End of seventh message… Eighth message received yesterday, 4:26 pm…"

"Shinichi, why haven't you come back? What's going on? Did something happen? I looked on the internet and I couldn't find any news of you that isn't a year old… … … You aren't coming back… are you? Shinichi... I love you... so please -sob- please come back..."

"End of eighth message… ninth message received today, 9:38 pm…"

"…"

"End of messages…"

The shadowed figure put the phone down; the sarcastic but satisfied grin on her child face seemed misplaced.

"Is that enough proof that Moori Ran doesn't know anything about Black Organization?" Ai Haibara turned to face her guest.

Gin smiled coldly, "Sherry, you should know better. Who ever said we _cared_…"

­

…The room was dark again, the moonlight vanishing behind the curtain, letting the empty room fall into darkness again………

_Riiiiiing… riiiing… riiiing…_ beep! "Hello, you've reached Kudou Shinichi. I'm not here at the moment. If you have a case for me, please leave a message. I'll get back to you as soon as I can….

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Author's note: I know… it's sad. Poor Ran! It's my first fanfic and the last thing I would want to happen I write about. But hopefully it invoked some strong emotions in you readers (not hatred for me). Please review because I want to know if I'm any good at writing! Any opinions welcome… as long as you don't curse my existence…. P.S. I have another finfic in the works… yes it is another oneshot, but it's funny! Yay for not being depressing! XD


End file.
